


Drowning- Bucky Barnes

by AvengetheDirection



Series: There Might Be Hope [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Not Literal drowning, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengetheDirection/pseuds/AvengetheDirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You aren't fully there anymore, nothing seems of importance. You barely remembered what happened yesterday.....that is until Bucky comes along and that drowning sensation might just disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning- Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was tired so I apologize if the drowning parts sound literal, they're used to describe how the reader feels.

Fight. Survive. Protect.

Those were the only messages your brain relayed to you in a fight. Never anything else, there could never be anything else.

Eat. Train. Talk. Sleep.

The four actions you repeated during your days off, all of them mainly to prevent suspicion of how you lived. If you could call it that, it was more existing than anything. Dreaming would be more accurate, since you could never seem to remember what happened that day. While it was happening you would acknowledge it but afterwards a blanket smothered the details. Just like a dream.

One day you felt a strange strain on your heart. You barely remembered it, the only memory; a ghost of the feeling. Then you felt it again in the heat of battle. Once more as you pretended to engage in a conversation. Your will seemed to be slowly slipping, each strain slowly pulling into an abyss no one could return from.

Then a mask, Long hair, Something shining in light that pooled from a street lamp. It was like a breath of air while you were drowning. Shocking and disorienting. Yet the oxygen felt so good in your lungs. Then later during a gunfight, with what you thought was Steve. A grenade rolling, the mask falling, faded eyes connecting with yours. That was the hand grasping your arm, somewhat safe. The surface too far still.

The next was while you were flying. Open skies, hair flying, bullets echoing around purposely missing your body and you gun not firing in their direction. That was a pull, a pull towards the sky. The air. The next set of flickering images was more expanded, more of you wanting to remember. You finally had something to remember. Water spilling in, safety of a metal arm, Bucky.

The word echoed around your brain, the normally monotone voice you used lighter, patchy, raw. One hundred percent real. The letters separated then joined together again, each time a pull towards to the surface. Each time a breath of air when needed. Each time a stronger feeling of security.

"Y/N?"

Your eyes clouded, the colour of the world seeping in. Blue Sky, Green Grass. Smells swirling around you, Salt water, cologne. Your hands feeling the texture of the sand, grainy, clinging to your palms. The metallic taste of blood sweeping across your tongue, mint from the toothpaste that sat on the counter. Your minds futile attempts to stop the memories rushing, bringing you up to speed on everything you had missed.

With a glimmer of hope and determination in your eye, you spoke for yourself for the first time, without following your basic instructions of survival, you spoke with freedom.

"Bucky"

Then you were bursting through the surface, the water splashing away from your face. The hand holding you firmly, preventing you from slipping back under. The fresh air filling your lungs, and clearing your mind.

It seemed as though you weren't slipping into the abyss anymore, but flying into the open air.


End file.
